1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information map management system and method, and more particularly, to an information map management system and method which provides a user-oriented search result.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently, along with the development of communication networks such as the Internet, information search using communication networks is widely used. Internet users may easily obtain desired information anytime and anywhere, and such information search changes peoples' lives.
Accordingly, a search service manager providing a search service to Internet users appears. A search service manager provides information associated with a query inputted by a user. Also, a search service manager builds a variety of information maps to retrieve desired information.
An integrated search system, one of information map structures, extracts information associated with a user's query from a database, and provides users with the extracted information for each database. The database is maintained according to types of information. However, an integrated search system may not satisfy a purpose of a user's query due to the database based on types of information. Also, a browsing structure, one of the information map structures, is based on classification of an editor, regardless of a purpose of a user's information search, and thereby may not satisfy a user's search goal.
Thus, an information map management system and method which builds an information map structure providing a search result close to a search goal, efficiently manages the information map, and thereby may retrieve information based on a user's search intention using the information map is required.